Need help with the name- New bjt
by mischy22
Summary: any suggestions for name or summery please pm. Takes place after The High Lord's daughter
1. Chapter 1

Lucivar rolled over in his bed, his wife right beside of him. Something had pulled him out of a deep slumber. Something… there a tap on his outer barrier. A soft caress. What the hell was Daemon doing contacting him this late at night? A flicker of annoyance flowed back on the thread and he was slipping out of the covers and stuffing his arm into his house rob as he very quietly made his way to his front room.

Hoping whatever this was wouldn't wake his family. Hoping that he wouldn't need to do more then send his brother home or at least to the Keep for the rest of the night.

 _Something told him it wouldn't be that simple._

A deep breath and a dark thought formed. Just as soon as his brother explained why he was here at this time of night, he the eyrien warlord prince who the bastard had woke up was going to pin him to the damn wall. Providing of course it was Daemon and not the sadist who he was going to have a conversation with.

Just as he made it to his front room Daemon stepped through the main door and the ebon gray shield that was placed around the eyrie. Even in the dark he could smell the stench of fresh blood. Tossing out a few orbs of witch light he fought to take a normal breath.

This wasn't right. What he was seeing… smelling …. No this could not be right.

Daemon was covered in blood. Every inch of him and his black suit and white silk shirt. Not even a speck of flesh that should be pristine …was. Very carefully Lucivar leaned against the wall trying to look lazy. Trying to appear that his brother hadn't thrown him off of his stride. In a hushed voice he said, "Damn it bastard you reek."

"Need to clean up before Jaenelle sees me. I think she might just kick my ass this time."

Jaenelle? Why would she kick your ass when her mother would beat her too it? No best not to ask that. At least not yet. Nor did he have time to before Daemon brushed past him going not to an empty room that had a shower… no he had just enough time to prepare Marian before his brother who was clearly not thinking slipped into the bedroom and into the adjoining bathroom.

Following he tried to give his beautiful wife a warm smile hopping she didn't decide that Daemon waking her was his fault. "Darling, would you mind…." A loud thud from the bathroom had him holding his thought before he rushed over and threw open the door. A single breath and his heart stopped. Daemon was collapsed on the floor, his eyes open and unblinking. Words that didn't make any sense tumbling from his lips. "Get Nurian, now."

Knowing Marian would rush out into the other room to contact the healer. Knowing he would need to tell her something… anything to help… he pulled Daemon to his chest. Another memory of another time he had held another family member while she broke under pressure, filled his mind. Pushing the thought aside he concentrated on Daemon's words.

Fought hard to remember the names that he was hearing had been dead for a very long time. Tried hard to remember that something had pushed his brother into this madness. Barely understood anything when Daemon's grief flooded the room.

How had he hidden this so well? How even after his daughter had been born had he hid this from everyone?

He didn't have time for the thought to really form before Daemon's body went limp and the room became completely and terrifyingly quiet.

XXX

"Prince Yaslana?"

Lucivar pulled Daemon closer and shook his head. "I don't know."

She knew she needed to do something or Lucivar might very well break just from the shock of not only seeing his brother covered in so much blood, but also from whatever dark path he had turned down. She knew it but still took more than a breath to form the words. "Will you help me get him cleaned up?"

After working with Nurian to make sure all of the blood his brother was covered in hadn't been that of anyone that was known to either him or the family, but most of all hadn't been from his from his brother, Lucivar helped tuck his brother into his bed and left Nurian to her work. Her only request was to ask for someone from the hourglass to come see if something was wrong that she didn't have experience in.

A single nod and he slipped out in to the living room. Surreal should be arriving any moment, he just hoped she sounded closer to sane when she arrived. But that was something to deal with once it arrived, His son on the other hand, "Boyo, you should be in bed."

"I was. Your _niece_ woke me. Since she was speaking female I was hoping for a translation before I decide if I should go back to sleep or kick her ass."

By rights he should scold his son for the use of words. Decided against it since his boy was clearly not fully awake yet. The Warlord Prince on the other hand was dancing on knife's edge and waiting for an explanation, "Alright what did she say?" And once her mother was here they could discuss why a child of Jaenelle's age was using commutations threads. Or how a child who barely had her birthright jewels knew how to use them to begin with.

"Get up. Get dress I'm going with her. Damn it she didn't even say where or why. Or if it has to do with Uncle Daemon being here."

Damn. Before he could even think of responding Surreal rushed in two black widows close behind her. "Damn it Yaslana what happened?"

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

Surreal paced the front room the eyrie the tip of her stiletto cleaning under her nails. Her eyes not really focused on anyone or anything until Lucivar came out of the bedroom. Then and only then did she stop and turn to Lucivar. "What happened?"

Lucivar slid his hand through his shoulder length hair and shook his head. "We won't know until Daemon wakes up." If Daemon woke up.

He closed his eyes and tried not to think. Didn't want to think of the centuries of names that Daemon had been spewing. Locations of bodies. Ways that he had killed some of those who had bought his contract. Oh, some of it he knew, or knew enough of. But there was a shiver of fear hearing things directly from Daemon's lips. Hearing things that even the bitches in that trice cursed realm had never known about. And he wished with all of his heart that he hadn't heard them now.

"Daemon has gone somewhere deep inside of himself. I can't reach him."

There were tears in those words. She could hear them. "Draca has a room prepared for Daemon. Your niece and son need to get out of the eyrie until things settle down."

Her mind was making leaps that he couldn't keep up with. At not until he could push the thought of actually losing his brother far from his mind. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to Jaenelle's cabin. I know she's not there but damn it Daemon needs her."

He had thought along the same lines the moment Daemon had gone done. The problem was that his brother needed the physical body not a memory. Not to night. "If you see her tell her that I'm going to kick her ass."

"I'll do one better. If I actually see her I'll drag her to the Keep and you can tell her yourself."

Neither of them expected to see her. Neither really thought they would be able to speak to her. But both somehow… some way she would be able to help.

XXX

Standing outside of the cabin, Surreal stiffened. Smoke was coming out of the chimney. A foul odor clung to the air. Neither of which were doing her temper or her stomach any good. Cautiously she pushed the door open and froze.

Daemon's bitter rage pulsated through the cabin. Blood dripped from the table where a skinned head sat blinking. More blood boiled in a large pot in the fireplace. What appeared to be an arm poking out of it. "Mother night."

She was a damn good assassin and blood didn't make her squirm. Knowing that Daemon never killed like this… Well that was another story altogether. The fact that either it had been done _at_ Janelle's cabin, or more terrifying, had been brought _to_ the cabin, did.

Backing out of the door she placed a gray shield around the building and called out to the only person who might be able to help with the cleanup. Softly called out, *Yaslana*

Puzzled worry flowed back to her. *Surreal*

*Need you. Now* Urgency flowed back on the thread. It was a risk… but it was worth it. In any case pushing Lucivar to the killing edge would push him away from shattering.

She hoped.

A few minutes later her landed not but a few feet from her looking more confused than worried. And defiantly not pissed off. "Alright witchling, what."

Smiling she came up to him and placed her hand on his cheek. "You're dealing with what's inside. I'm going to the Keep to see if Draca would know how to contact your sister."

She wasn't running. She was however bordering pissed off and was enlisting another witch to help her, not that Draca would, but that didn't matter. Not today.

He nodded once and let her go. One of them had to remain calm. One of them would need to handle things until Daemon could. It looked like it had to be him. And in that moment, he could have cheerfully strangled his brother for leaving him in the position.

Opening the door, he froze. "Damn." It wasn't the blood dripping to the floor that bothered him. Wasn't the head that had been skinned. Wasn't even the fact that the head had made the transition to demon. No, it was the vat of boiling blood and body parts that made him glad that he hadn't ate anything.

Walking over to the hear he peered down at it. "Now whatever did you do to push my brother?"

The head just blinked.

Cursing he sent out a light tendril of power to feel for what was left of the person's mind. A repulsive shutter and he drew back. The damn thing felt like a bag of pebbles. And worse yet Daemon had forced the poor bastard to make the transition.

Stepping back Lucivar glanced around. Oh, he would need to be the one to clean this mess up. Or clean it enough for his darling wife to put to rights. But the more he looked the more he saw.

Saw the now dried bloodied foot prints of his brother's dress shoes. Saw the amount of blood being minuscule compared to how much should have been there. Saw something else…

Or not really something else…

But why was Daemon boiling the body? Didn't make sense. None.

Going over to the pot he took a controlled breath as he used a fire poker to stir the pot. Another head forced its way to the top. Another demon.

Mother Night what had Pushed Daemon… What?

Vanishing both heads Lucivar shuttered. He had carried the dead like this before. He had taken them to the keep for the High Lord. But this… when he found out what truly happened he was sure of two things… one the streets of wherever these two lived would be washed in blood. And secondly his brother was never stepping foot in that city again.


	3. Chapter 3

Cleaning the cabin didn't take that long. Well physically cleaning the blood didn't. A web to remove the physic residue would take longer and could be done after he left. But at least he knew where most of the blood had come from. Didn't know how or why Daemon had been wearing it. Right now, that didn't matter.

Couldn't matter.

Nor could what Daemon had been doing in this cabin. No, his brother had been right Jaenelle had with still been flesh would have kicked his ass over this. On second though no she wouldn't. Daemon had been hurt by this. Broken in some way. Because of that Janelle would have taken care of Daemon and would have taken care of the threat which in all reality would have been more terrifying then her just being pissed with him.

Pushing the thought from his mind, he closed his eyes, let his wings unfurl just a hair. Just enough to remember the very first time that he had seen his darling sister. Just enough to remember everything about that day. But not enough to remember the years that followed. No, those memories had no place now. But the moment he met Witch. The moment a small blond child had appeared before him. Yes, that memory had all of the hope and disperse that he needed right now.

Reaching to the depths of his jewels he called out the same way he done all those years ago. He wasn't asking for a queen or a friend. Wasn't really sure what he was asking for. But he did plead with her non-the less. * We need you Cat. The Realms need you. Daemon needs you _. * I need you._

He didn't expect her to come. Really didn't so he wasn't surprised when he opened his eyes and she wasn't standing before him. Still his heart broke because of it.

XXX

Reaching the Keep Lucivar wasn't too Surprised seeing Surreal standing in the middle of the main hall. Didn't give her stiletto much more than a passing glance. But the way she looked like a tea kettle ready to boil over did stop him cold. "Surreal?" he asked cautiously.

"Draca opened the consorts room."

Several ways to interpret that statement. One being Daemon's mind had shattered and Draca thought putting him a room where his mind was would help. Or … if he fed hope… Witch was living somewhere within the living realms.

Somehow neither felt right.

"And that's a problem?"

Surreal narrowed her eyes just a hair more. "I am still his wife."

'So Draca doesn't want you in that room."

Ye she could see how that would be a problem… Unless… "Perhaps Draca thought Daemon would respond better being around another male right now." It sounded plausible since Daemon had come to him.

"Fine you deal with him. And I'll go to the Hall with Marian."

"Why did my wife go to the Hall?"

Surreal blinked once then took a very slow breath. "Your brother has a shield around the Hall mush like the one you have around your eyrie. Beal can activate it. Makes sense for the children to be there until you or Daemon handle whatever caused this little side strip."

Well damn female logic that he actually understood. It also made him wonder soothing else. "You think this started in my territory." Not a question but confirmation.

"Sugar if I thought this started here I would have pinned your cock to the wall before we discussed anything."

Not likely. Not when he had been shielded since Surreal called him to the cottage. But he apricated the sentiment. "Fine. Go to the Hall. Contact the territory queens so they can look for anything not normal. And I'll watch over Daemon." A deep breath and he added, "Hopefully by morning we will have some indication as to what happen and to where."

Placing her hand on Lucivar's arm she met his gaze, "And we will agree right now… wherever this started Daemon is not going back to."

He nodded once, "If I have to break every bone in his body to make sure… then I'll do it."

It was a damn queer feeling being back in the Keep. Being in this side of the Keep. More so being in the consort's bedroom. Daemon's bedroom. The last time he had been here was the night their father had gone. The night Daemon had helped the High Lord to become less then a whisper in the darkness. Oh, he had been here a few times since then to speak to those who lived in the Keep itself. A few times to speak privately to his brother. But none of those time had he came to this part of the Keep. None of those time had he even given it a thought.

Now? He didn't have much of choice.

Draca had opened this place up for Daemon. And Daemon Needed him. Still he didn't like this. Didn't like having memories dug up and no way to sooth them. Didn't like all of the question that needed answers. More so didn't like that there was no one that could reach Daemon or the thoughts that were now eating at him.

Carefully he eased into the room. He wouldn't feed the doubt but he could feed hope.

Taking a seat next to his brother he carefully listened to his breathing. Nothing that said his brother would be waking. Nothing that told him if he was distressed. Nothing at all. Just the careful rise and fall of his chest.

Moring was still hours away but he had a sinking feeling that he would be sitting here much longer than that.

XXX

He hadn't known that he had fallen asleep until the sound of someone singing woke him. Blinking he watch the small child as words flowed from her mouth. Oh, the words he didn't know but he could bet it was witch song. Could almost bet, it was being sung in old tongue.

When her song was finished she turned her head looking at him. Looking through him. Same sausage curls and exotic face. Nothing else that resembled his queen. Nothing in those deep golden eyes or golden tan skin. Nothing except the dark scent that he had missed for far too long. Trying to smile he whispered, "Hello, darling."

She brought her finger to her lips then pointed to the hall. Once outside and the door closed she looked at her mixed matched shoes, "You weren't at the cabin."

Lucivar stumbled a step. He had waited for over an hour letting himself push back the thought … the hope… that she would come back. Something else came to his mind. Something that shouldn't have but… "Do you know who I am?"

Bright eyes filled with apprehension and a bit of laughter. "Do you suppose Draca has any nutcakes?"

He wouldn't get any answers from her this way. So, he returned the smile, "She has some waiting in the dining hall. Along with some milk."

"Oh good. I'm famished."

Feeling his rage rising he took her hand, "When was the last time you ate?"

Blowing a stray piece of hair from her face she rolled her eyes. "I had breakfast at normal hour. Sure, that I hadn't ate enough before my lessons the cook snuck me a snack before mid-day meal. I had lunch with my cousin. A snack after lessons. Evening meal with papa. And sure, that I was still hungry my uncle slipped me another snack before bed time. I've been fussed over enough Prince." Then she gave her best unsure but game smile, "However, you are burning through enough temper to need food."

Too much of his queen's temperament but the voice was that of a child. Narrowing his golden eyes, he looked at her. "You haven't answered my question lady?"

"I know. But we have other things to discuss."

He ate the food that had been left him to have something to do until his little witch decided to tell him what was so important. When she finally sat back content he laced his finger and glared. "Now, are you ready to answer some questions?"

"Yes Lucivar, I know who you are." She leaned forward her eyes shifting just enough to look darker, brighter. "I have lost nothing.'

Oh, he was going to throttle her. Might even tan her little hid. "Explain."

"Before the flesh died I made a web. I saw the child Surreal wanted. Saw what Daemon would need."

She was talking in her midnight voice and he apricated that he didn't have to have this conversation with a child. "Fine. I can accept that. What happened?"

"Daemon would never willingly have a child unless he wasn't aware of the fact until after."

Oh, he didn't like where this was going. Not one bit. "Father knew."

A tiny nod and she continued. "The night that flesh died he made a web. I took him to the abyss."

Now they were getting somewhere. "And he decided that he would join you."

A wicked grin bloomed on her face. "He made a promise. One that he kept."

"Cat?"

"Ask Daemon about the butterflies. And then ask him if papa wanted to hide where he go? What is hidden will be revealed."

"And Lucivar, was my shadow really that convincing?"

A shadow. Daemon had … a shadow?


	4. Chapter 4

Daemon let his eyes flutter open and tried to remember how he had gotten into a bed. Would have pondered it more if something beside him hadn't moved. Turning slightly, he pondered why Lucivar was sleeping next to the bed and was using the edge as his pillow.

Only one way to find out.

Carefully he let his long black nails comb through his brother's hair and very patiently waited.

Later he would find out how he came to be in the Consort's room in the Keep. Would find out who had put him there. But those things could wait until he figured out why his prick of a brother had all of the strong emotions that he had that were pouring off of him. Just as soon as the prick opened his damn eyes.

XXX

The feeling of being petted had him opening his eyes long before he wanted to. The pain that lanced his heart ….

A dream. Just a dream.

His sister was gone not even a whisper. And their father...

A tap on his head made him beat the feeling back hoping to mask it before Daemon understood it.. Pulling back, he looked into very unamused eyes. "Daemon?"

"Since I don't remember coming to the Keep perhaps we should discuss how I came to be in this room." Daemon paused, "Unless you would like to explain why you are suddenly so weepy."

"I'm not weepy."

Using his finger, he wiped a single tear from his brother's face. "Fine then you're running through emotions that you usually hide better." He narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

Not a question. Not when said in that tone. And nothing would be getting him to discuss the dream. And nothing would have him discussing anything that would send his brother back over a border and into madness. "You scared the shit out me and you're worried why I'm flipping through emotions?"

"My darling I always scare the shit out of you. And I don't remember a single time when you woke with anything less than eyrien arrogance and temper."

The voice sounded amused. Daemon's eyes however where razor sharp and were studding him much to closely. "Just to warn you your wife is annoyed with you."

Abrupt change of topic. Knowing he would never get a real answer out of this brother until he didn't have choice Daemon crossed his arms. "Fine we won't discuss why your weepy. Or using my bed as a pillow. But I will know before you leave this who put me in this room."

Sitting back the last of the dream seeped away. "Who am I to argue with Draca. She wanted you here so if you don't like it you can take it up with her." Which was unlikely, but it got him out of the discussion.

"That's not what I asked, and you very well know it."

Yes, he did. And he also knew if he made Daemon remember to much about last night before he was ready… then he would be on the receiving side of temper of every female within the family. And few who were not. "Surreal brought you to the Keep when she couldn't wake you. And since I couldn't wake you… I figured waking in a room that Draca placed you in would be suitable punishment for the moment." It was close enough to the truth for the moment.

"Damn." Slowly Daemon closed his eyes, "Any idea what was poured down my throat?"

"Nurian made some kind of tonic. I assume to put bone back in your legs. And your daughter made some kind of tonic so you wouldn't cat-puff when you woke up."

So, he scared his brother. Pissed off his wife and worried his daughter. All because he didn't wake up. That wasn't what happened and they both knew it. The problem was No one was going to tell him what really happened. And he could bet whatever it was … was the reason the soul wounds that had been scrapped and his brother felt so damn uneasy. "Fine. Since you are content to lie to your brother. Why don't you go hunt down breakfast and we'll go see how terrifying my wife is this morning?"

Relief washed through him. If Daemon was willing to drop this then maybe. Just maybe everything would work out for the best.


End file.
